Regalo de navidad para un sádico
by kyosha012
Summary: Se acercan las tan odiosas fiestas, son un fastidio para mí. Si antes tenía que preocuparme por los estúpidos regalos que les podría hacer a mi tutor, vecinos y allegados, ahora se le suma a esta larga lista mi novio. ¿Qué demonios se le puede regalar a un sádico?. Especial de navidad. [AU. Okita x Kagura]
1. Primera pregunta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva del señor Hideaki Sorachi. No lucro con este fic.

**Aclaraciones: **

**1-** Kagura, quien está registrada en una página llamada "yorozuya. com" —que es una especie de "yahoo respuestas"—, abre un nuevo tema en el sitio para realizar una pregunta y esperar a que los usuarios le respondan.

**2-** Los textos que estén en _cursiva_ y que hacen referencia a una persona, serán referidos siempre a Okita.

Este especial de navidad viene de un fic anterior que hice, titulado "Un año diferente" pero traté de ambientarlo de tal manera que cualquiera pudiera leerlo.

* * *

**Regalo de navidad para un sádico: Primera parte.**

* * *

Sadaharu35 pregunta:

Hola a todos. Heme aquí otra vez con un nuevo problema. Para los que no han visto mi testamento de consulta los meses anteriores me presento: soy Kagura, provengo de China, tengo diecisiete años y recientemente me he puesto en pareja con el chico sádico de mi clase. Es muy largo de explicar lo que pasó entre nosotros, así que solo diré que ahora estamos bien y sobrellevando una relación.

Ahora, ¿cuál es el motivo de mi _tema_ para esta ocasión? Pues como verán se acercan las tan odiosas fiestas. Sí, he puesto "odiosas" porque son un fastidio para mí. Si antes tenía que preocuparme por los estúpidos regalos que les podría hacer a mi tutor, vecinos y allegados, ahora se le suma a esta larga lista mi novio (dios, suena tan raro, aún no me acostumbro a la idea).

Llevamos menos de un mes y ya tengo la oportunidad de pasar navidad con él. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de karma malintencionado? No me parece gracioso, sobre todo porque mi pobre billetera, que de por sí nunca ha sido más que una menuda carterilla a la que rara vez se le deposita dinero, enflaquecerá de una manera ridículamente exagerada. Tuve que pedir un préstamo a la directora del colegio para poder cumplir con mis demandas —pésima idea, jamás lo hagan, en especial si ella piensa mucho en los intereses que podrá recibir—. La bruja, digo, señora me prestó los billetes con la condición de que le devolviera más de la cuarta parte del monto. Una exageración, pero era eso o quedarme sin nada.

—Solo serán… unos cuantos yenes, no mucho.

—¿Como de cuánto estamos hablando?

—Bueno, tú sabes. Unos… cien mil y algo, nada más.

—¡¿Cien mil yenes?! ¡¿Niña, te has vuelto loca?! ¿Para qué quieres tanto dinero?

—Un poco para esto, un poco para aquello. Cosas importantes.

—"Cosas importantes", ¿eh? ¿Qué podría ser?

—¿No te parece algo atrevida esa pregunta?

Ella frunció el ceño, me miró con su cara arrugada y luego plasmó una expresión de pocos amigos.

—Vamos, dime.

—¿Qué cosa?

—En qué lo gastarás.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡¿Que para qué quieres el dinero?!

—Ya te dije, ¿estás sorda? Para cosas importantes.

—Mira, si no me dices no solo no te daré ni una moneda sino que también se lo contaré a Gintoki.

—No, no, no. Es… para buenos usos, te lo juro.

—¿Y cuáles son?

—Quiero comprarle un regalo a él y al sádico.

—Ahhhh, tu nuevo novio, ¿eh?

¿Pero qué clase de comentario era ese? Ni que hubiera tenido muchos. Casi pierdo los estribos cuando lo escuché. Y eso era algo que definitivamente no podía hacer ya que terminaría expulsada definitivamente y por ende castigada todo el año entrante.

—¿Cómo que "nuevo novio"? Éste es el primero que tengo y me ha costado aceptarlo.

—Ya, ya, Kagura. Cálmate. Era solo un comentario.

—Sí, uno muy ofensivo, por cierto. —Crucé los brazos, ofendida.

—Bueno, ¿vas a decirme para qué quieres tal cantidad o no?

—¡Shhhh! Baja la voz, Otosé. No quiero que nadie se entere.

—¡¿De quién demonios hablas?! Aquí solo estamos nosotras dos, no hay nadie más.

La vieja empezaba a perder la paciencia, siempre dicen que ella es muy tranquila pero a mí no me lo pareció.

—No importa, desde afuera se escucha todo con tu voz horri… —Me retracté a medio camino de completar mi oración. Su cara deformada por mi comportamiento me decía que era mejor que me callara.

—¿Si? —preguntó alargando la "i".

—Nada, nada. Solo que no hable tan fuerte y sea discreta. —Y de repente decidí tratarle con respeto. Era lo mejor que podía hacer si quería lograr mi objetivo.

—Bueno pues la transacción no tendrá lugar. —Se cruzó de brazos para reafirmar su negativa y luego se paró para correrme de allí cuanto antes.

—¡No, no. Espere! Por favor, se lo devolveré todo, todito. Hasta el último yen.

—¿Y me puedes explicar cómo lo vas a hacer?

—Le robaré dinero a Gin. —La directora, que ya tenía su mano en el picaporte, desistió de su idea de echarme para luego cerrar la puerta y volver a sentarse.

—Eso suena interesante. Con eso compensarías la deuda que tiene Gintoki con el colegio, después de los daños que has causado tú. —Me miró tan fijamente que por un momento creí que me traspasaría el alma.

—Hecho entonces. El tipo le terminará pagando todo lo que le debe, yo me aseguraré. —Sí, claro. En cuando tenga la oportunidad escaparé tan lejos como pueda. No dejaré en banca rota a mi tutor de lo contrario ¿quién me compraría mis deliciosos _sukombus_?

De esta forma el préstamo se llevó a cabo. Mi problema luego era ¿qué demonios les compraría a esos dos? Me olvidé demasiado rápido del regalo de las otras personas y me centré solo en ellos. Y pensar que todo el embrollo del regalo empezó a raíz de una tonta discusión:

_Flashback (siempre quise hacer esto)_

—¿Qué comeremos mañana? Tengo ganas de cenar _Curry_, ¿sabes prepararlo?

—Claro que no, idiota. Sabes que solo puedo hacer arroz con huevo.

—Pero qué clase de novia tengo, santos cielos. Debería buscarme otra.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Pero si fuiste tú el que me pidió que saliéramos! ¡Si no te gusta entonces búscate otra!

Sí, de esa manera estúpida tuvimos nuestra primera pelea. Era de esperarse claro, si mucho antes de ponernos en pareja ya nos llevábamos como perros y gatos. La cuestión es que luego de pensar y pensar en casa, comprendí que me enfadé por nada. Ese "debería buscarme otra" dolió más de lo que imaginé pero seguramente era una broma, por eso me pasé horas y horas en una tienda de libros esperando encontrar uno de cocina.

—Mira éste, jovencita. Tiene muchas recetas —me ofreció el señor de la tienda muy amablemente.

—No, no. Éste es sobre comidas convencionales. Quiero otra cosa, comida elegante, algo con clase. —No pude evitar juntar todos los dedos de mi mano derecha, como si quisiera simular un pico de pato pero mirando hacia arriba, y hablar en una tonada italiana.

—Bien, bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver, madame. —Lo que no me explico es por qué el tipo me habló en francés (¿?) ¿Acaso habré pronunciado algo mal?

No miento cuando digo que pasé horas y horas en la tienda, en verdad fue así. Entré como a las 2 de la tarde y salí a las 5. Patético. Lo peor de todo es que no encontré nada que me gustara. El dueño del local terminó echándome a puntapiés por sacar todos los libros de las estanterías, aún cuando no fueran de cocina, y por haberle hecho perder tanto tiempo. Creo que me vetó por unos… diez años, creo. Solo sé que no tengo que volver allí, eso es todo.

Claro que no me rendí. Al día siguiente busqué otro lugar pero esa vez me comporté educadamente.

—Señor, señor, he vengo a preguntar si usted tiene algún libro para que aprenda yo a cocinar. —No les miento fue así como entré con mi cara de idiota feliz.

—Discúlpeme, señorita aquí no tenemos libros. Esto es una mercería —me dijo seriamente el señor ubicado detrás del mostrador.

¿Y yo qué diablos sabía que no era una librería? El cartel de arriba tenía muchas cosas, estaba plagando de letras, lo confunden a uno.

Horas más tardes, hice un nuevo intento en otro lugar. Éste sí era el correcto y sí encontré lo que quería: _Takoyaki_ o mejor conocido como bolitas de pulpo. ¿Qué, acaso no les gusta? Según el libro decía que era muy difícil de hacer, no me vengan con que es una tontería y esas cosas. No quiero comentarios burlándose de mi comida, ¿eh?

Bueno, copié la receta —no me pagaría un libro solo para eso, no, no—, fui al centro comercial, compré las cosas y luego corrí a casa para empezar cuanto antes con la preparación. No tengo idea de cuánto debería haber tardado en cocinar todo, supongo que unos cuantos minutos, una hora cuando mucho. Desgraciadamente a mí me tomó alrededor de cinco horas. No se rían, no saben lo difícil que es cortar esas malditas partes del pulpo. A partir de ahora, oficialmente lo odio, lo detesto, es mi comida no favorita.

—¡¿Algún día vas a terminar de hacer lo que quieres hacer?!

—¡No seas impaciente, Gin! ¡Ya termino!

—¿Impaciente? ¡Te has encerrado en la cocina toda la tarde! ¡¿Quieres salir de una maldita vez?! ¡Quiero comer!

—¡Ya casi está! ¡Solo falta un poco!

—¡Ya sal. Tu novio está!

Era tonto que nos gritáramos tanto si tan solo una puerta nos dividía. Se podía oír perfectamente pero como él me gritó yo también tuve que hacerlo.

Después de hacer los últimos arreglos y de ponerle algunos aderezos, junté valor y salí hacia al comedor con una bandeja en la mano.

—China, aquí estás. No me has hablado en… —Se quedó callado en cuanto vio lo que tenía en las manos. Trabajé muy duro para hacerlos, lo intenté una y otra vez, le pedí algunos utensilios a la vecina Tama-san, hice de todo. Estaba orgullosa de mi "exquisitez"—. ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

—Pues bolitas de pulpo, ¿qué más podría ser?

—No tienen forma.

—Sí tienen.

—Que no.

—Qué sí.

—Que no.

—Qué sí.

—Que no.

—Qué sí.

—Que sí.

—¡Que sí! —Esta vez no me engañó como en la última ocasión, fui más lista.

—No tienen. Se supone que deben ser redondas, éstas son… ni siquiera tienen forma.

—Bueno, ya. No tienen el aspecto de siempre pero sí son deliciosas. Prueba uno.

La recta final, la hora de la sentencia, la decisión definitiva, el veredicto de la verdad, el…

—¡Agh! Está horrible —se quejó mientras escupía el mordisco que le había dado a una de las pelotitas.

—¿Qué? No puede ser. ¡Mientes!

—A ver, a ver. Abran paso al experto. Ustedes niños no saben nada. Déjenmelo a mí —se impuso mi tutor, haciendo a un lado al sádico.

El muy tonto se metió como tres bolitas en la boca. Las masticó, las tragó y a los dos segundos se fue corriendo hacia el baño.

—No puede estar tan mal.

—Pruébalo tú misma y ya veremos.

Nunca me sentí más avergonzada y ni tan humillada. La cosa en verdad sabía asquerosamente feo. Tanto que le vomité hasta los zapatos de lo pasadísimo en sal que estaba y lo picante que se había puesto. Incluso hubo condimentos que no pude identificar y que tenían un sabor espantoso. Terminé con una linda indigestión porque me quise hacer la valiente y traté de comérmelos todos como prueba de que en realidad no estaba tan desagradable. Conclusión de todo esto: una cita de urgencia con el médico y dos días de internación. Lindo, ¿no?

—Hola, ¿ya estás mejor? —me preguntó _él_ cuando desperté en una de las camillas.

—¿Tú, aquí?

—Sí, yo, aquí. ¿Crees que no vendría a visitar a mi novia al hospital?

—Bah, puedes quedarte en tu casa si lo prefieres. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Gin?

—Bien. No ha comido mucho así que se salvó.

—¿Cómo que "se salvó"? ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

—Pues de la indigestión.

—Que te quede claro esto: yo estoy aquí porque comí demasiado y en poco tiempo. Solo por eso.

—Sí, claro. ¿Entonces la intoxicación que te diagnosticó el doctor también fue por eso?

—Ah, ya no importa. Solo vete.

—Ya, solo es broma.

—Sí, sí. Lo que digas. Ahora vete, quiero estar sola.

—¿Aún sigues enojada conmigo? Era mentira, lo juro. Yo solo te quiero a ti…

—LARGO DE AQUÍ.

¿Pueden creer que el muy desgraciado no quiso marcharse? Insistió en que debía quedarse porque Gin estaba trabajando y no me podía dejar sola. Tonto. Como no quería hablarle hicimos una guerra silenciosa en la cual nos atacábamos con las miradas. Oh sí, fueron unas batallas muy duras y extenuantes pero al final, la ganadora resulté ser yo. ¡Sí!

Por suerte en el segundo día de internación me dieron el alta, y cuando llegó la hora de partir _él_ estuvo conmigo. Me acompañó en un taxi e incluso me llevó cargando hasta mi cuarto.

— China, pesas mucho. A ver si comes menos bolitas de pulpo.

—¡Cállate! Mejor bájame. Caminaré yo sola.

—No seas tonta, aún estás muy débil por haber vomitado toda la noche. Deja que yo te llevo.

—Pero dices que soy pesada, que estoy gorda, que parezco una ballena, que soy una vaca. ¡Bájame de una vez!

—¿Que qué? No dije todas esas cosas.

—Sí lo hiciste.

—No.

—Sí, sí.

—No, no.

—Sí, sí, sí.

—No, no, no.

—Lo pensaste. Yo sé que sí.

—Que no.

Para cuando me di cuenta _él_ ya había llegado a mi habitación y me estaba depositando en mi cama.

—Ahora descansarás aquí. Son órdenes del jefe.

—Vete al demonio.

—¿En serio? —me preguntó mientras aún se mantenía agachado con su rostro muy cerca del mío.

Me miró fijo a los ojos con una expresión de picardía, la misma que ponía cada vez que quería besarme o ponerme incómoda. Yo soy la tonta que siempre caigo en la misma trampa y volteo hacia un costado avergonzada. Y esa vez no fue la excepción de nada. Estaba frente a mí, sus ojos castaños me observaban con mucha atención, no pude aguantarlo.

—¿Quieres alejarte un poco, por favor?

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te incomoda?

—Sí, mucho.

—¿Y qué harás si no lo hago?

Perdió la cabeza, definitivamente perdió las neuronas, los conductos sanguíneos, lo que sea que le haga funcionar el cerebro. Se acercó lentamente hacia mí, se subió al colchón y no importó cuánto yo me apartara _él_ siempre logró volver a disminuir la distancia que había entre nosotros. Me acorraló tanto que terminó arrodillado encima de mí. ¿Qué pretendía?

—O-óyeme, ¿qué… estás haciendo? —Él no contestó. Supongo que creyó que rodearme con los ojos era más importante que atender a mi pregunta—. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Si no hubiese sido por el sonido de la puerta cuando Gin entró, _él_ no se hubiera movido y quién sabe qué cosa estaba pensando hacer.

—¡Kagura! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

—¡¿Dónde crees que podría estar?!

—¡No tengo idea!

—¡Pues búscame en mi cuarto!

Por qué demonios seguíamos gritándonos como si estuviéramos en un estadio es todo un misterio para mí. Como dije antes, si él gritaba yo también tenía que hacerlo.

—¡Ah, aquí estás!

—¡Jefe! Deje de gritar, por favor. Kagura tiene que descansar. —Adoro cuando dice mi nombre. No importa la forma, el tono o el contexto en el que lo diga, siempre me hace sentir escalofríos cuando lo escucho de _él._

Me acomodé más tranquila en la cama y luego me tapé con las cinco frazadas que tenía.

—De acuerdo, pero tú te vas. —Por un momento pensé que Gin nos había visto antes de entrar y quería echarlo a patadas.

—¿Por qué? Tengo que quedarme a vigilarla.

—Ya la has cuidado bastante, debes hacer reposo tú también. Hay un _futón_ en el armario. Tíralo en el comedor y duerme un rato. —Pero qué va, si este tipo no es capaz de hacer algo así. ¡No puede cuidar correctamente de su _hija_ porque es un imbécil!

—Gracias. Más tarde iré. Me quedaré hasta que ella se duerma.

—Qué afortunada, tienes un novio muy atento. Cuídalo mucho —fue lo último que dijo mi tutor antes de irse a su cuarto.

—"Afortunada", sí claro.

—¿Qué, no crees eso?

—No.

—Me gusta cómo inflas las mejillas cuando te enojas. Te ves tan linda. —Idiota, idiota, idiota.

—Cállate.

—También me gusta cuando te sonrojas… justo así.

—Me voy a dormir. No quiero nada de ruidos ni charlas. Buenas noches. —Me di la vuelta, le di la espalda y abracé las mantas recordando sus palabras.

Sentí su presencia, sabía que estuvo allí por unos largos minutos, todos los que yo empleé para cerrar los ojos y caer en un mar de sueños.

Al día siguiente me encontré con una gran sorpresa, una que no me esperaba ni en un millón de años: al despertar lo encontré al lado mío, en mi cama y durmiendo plácidamente.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, bastardo?! —le grité mientras lo echaba de una patada y lo mandaba al suelo.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué te sucede?

—¿Cómo que "qué me sucede"? ¿Qué haces en mi cama, pervertido?

—Abrigándome, tonta.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces en TU cama?

—Porque no tenía mantas.

—En el ropero hay muchas.

—No, no había ninguna.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Y cuando vine a pedirte algunas a ti me pateaste y me diste en la cabeza. Quedé desmayado y luego despertaste. —Este tipo creyó que soy tonta, ¿no? Es decir, lo soy, pero no tan exageradamente.

—Claro y te desmayaste metido en mi cama, debajo de las mantas, ¿cierto?

—No, no. Me desperté en medio de la noche y me acomodé.

—¡Y si estabas consciente en ese momento ¿por qué no te fuiste?!

—¿Estás loca? ¿Sabes el frío que hacía anoche?

—Vete al demonio. Le diré a Gin lo que hiciste. Él lo sabrá todo. —Eso asustó al renacuajo porque entornó los ojos de una manera muy drástica.

—No, no, no. Momento. Hagamos una tregua. No le digas al jefe, me matará y ya no saldremos juntos.

—Pero qué conveniente. Tienes un secreto que no debo decirle al "señor". —Sonreí. Sonreí ampliamente, lo tenía donde quería—. Bien, ¿qué me darás a cambio de mi silencio?

—No sé, dime qué quieres.

—¡Un pony! —Me miró indignado y muy seriamente.

—¿En serio? ¡¿Es en serio?! ¿De dónde quieres que saque un pony?

—Ve tú a saber, ese es tu trabajo, no el mío. Quiero uno grande, grande, enorme. Como Sadaharu.

—¡Tonta! Los ponys son pequeños, ¿cómo quieres uno grande?

—Sí, los hay. Yo los vi.

—En tus sueños.

—No, en la tele. No, espera… sí, creo que fue en sueños. Pero debe haber.

—¿De veras eso quieres?

—Sí. Y si no lo haces contaré todo y será tu fin.

—Ok, veré qué puedo hacer.

—¡Sí! ¡Tendré un pony, tendré un pony! —dije saltando en la cama de la alegría.

—Pero será para Navidad, no puedo conseguirlo en tan pocos días.

—Bueno, que sea para Navidad entonces.

—Bien. ¿Y ya sabes qué me vas a regalar tú?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes, noche de paz, blanca navidad… ¿ya tienes algo en mente?

Me bajé de mi nube de festejo demasiado rápido y sin escala previa. No lo había pensado. En realidad, siempre engaño a Gin con eso de los regalos a los vecinos y amigos, y siempre me quedo con el dinero y me lo gasto en golosinas. Pero esta vez de verdad tenía que comprar un regalo y no tenía ni un solo yen para ello.

—S-sí, claro. Ya tengo pensado qué voy a regalarte. No lo he comprado aún pero… lo voy a hacer en cuanto mejore.

—¿Necesitas algo de dinero? Yo podría darte un poco si quieres.

—¿Qué clase de regalo sería ése si tú me ayudaras a pagarlo? Yo tengo dinero, no te preocupes.

_Fin del Flashback._

Y es por esa ridícula razón que le tuve que pedir un préstamo a la vieja. Lo que no supe después era lo que le iba a regalar. Tontamente, le fui haciendo preguntas a cada uno de mis conocidos para investigar más a fondo sus gustos.

—Cómprale algo que a _él_ le guste, debes saberlo.

—¿Cómo Soyo, si apenas llevamos unas pocas semanas de salir? Aún no lo conozco bien.

—Aaah, tienes razón. —No se me ocurrió mejor idea que preguntarle a mi mejor amiga acerca del tema. La pobre estaba más perdida que yo—. Unos calcetines, sí, eso le gustará.

—No sé, yo quería darle… algo más.

—¿Unos zapatos?

—No tanto, querida.

—Un abrigo. ¿Qué tal una campera de corderoy?

—Te dije que no tanto.

—Ah, no, no. Ya sé. Unas botas de nieve. Sí, eso será genial.

—¿No me estás escuchando?

—Eso será para mi querido Johny, sí.

Llegó un punto en que ya ni hablaba conmigo, sino consigo misma. La dejé con sus pensamientos y traté de preguntarle a Shinpachi. Un par de anteojos, digo, un chico debe saber qué le gustan a los hombres.

—Una espada, a todo hombre le gustará tener una.

—¿Para qué? No le veo sentido.

—Es el símbolo de la virilidad de un hombre. Cuando se la sostiene, uno se siente "poderoso".

—No te entiendo y tampoco le veo el significado a una estúpida espada. Además es muy caro, otra cosa.

—Unas botas.

—¿Tú también? No me vengas con eso, es ridículo.

Me fui ofendida, nadie de mi edad sabía realmente lo que se le podía regalar al sádico. Entonces fui con alguien grande, con uno de los adultos, o casi: Kondo-san.

—Tú has estado viviendo con _él,_ ¿sabes qué puedo regalarle?

—Pues la verdad no sé bien. Un par de botas estarían muy bien.

—¡Que no! ¡No tengo tanto dinero!

—Bueno, bueno. Entonces… —llevó una de sus manos a su mentón y fijó su mirada hacia arriba—. Creo haber oído que dijo que quería unos nuevos calzoncillos porque los que tenía ya estaban gastados y…

—¡¿Qué me importa a mí eso?! No voy a comprarle ropa interior.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Po-porque no. Otra cosa.

—Déjame pensar… una mochila nueva. La que tenía se le rompió.

—Sí, lo sé. Fue mi culpa. Pero no, tiene que ser algo… navideño. No le puedo regalar eso, es… es… no, eso no. Otra cosa.

—¿Y por qué no le preguntas a _él_?

—¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? Tiene que ser sorpresa.

—Pero podrías hacer algunas preguntas que te ayuden a saber qué es lo que quiere.

—Mmm, buena idea. Gracias gorila-san.

—¿Qué?

Dejé atrás al profesor de Educación Física y busqué al _zopenco_ en el bufet del colegio. No lo encontré pero al día siguiente, en el almuerzo, sí pude hablar con _él._

—Dime, ¿qué te gustaría tener? —Bueno, creo que eso fue algo directo por eso traté de compensarlo luego.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué te falta? ¿Hay algo que quisieras en especial?

—¿Para que me lo regalaras en Navidad?

—No, no. Yo ya sé qué es tu presente. —Mentí, mentí. Nada de eso era verdad—. De hecho ya lo tengo listo.

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas?

—Quiero saber cómo piensan los hombres porque le quiero dar algo a Gin. —Otra mentira. En realidad no quería regalarle nada y quedarme con el dinero, comprarme un vestido bonito, unas sandalias blancas, comer un delicioso chocolate…

—Ah, con que eso era. Lo hubieras dicho desde un principio.

—Sí, sí. ¿Qué quisieras tú si estuvieras en su lugar?

—Mmmm, no sé. ¿Calzoncillos tal vez?

—¡No! ¿Cómo voy a comprarle eso? No seas idiota.

—Bueno, entonces… algo para los pies.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Medias.

—¡No!

—Una camisa. —Y de repente se le prendió el foco del sótano.

—Eso sí puede ser. Las que tiene ya están amarillas y algunas están rotas. Será una camisa entonces.

—Bien, ¿cuándo irás? Puedo ayudarte a elegir una.

Por un momento perdí el hilo de lo que estaba tratando de conseguir. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Ahora no solo tendría que comprar otro regalo sino que también _él_ me acompañaría. ¿Cómo conseguiría el suyo si estaría conmigo? ¡Aaaah! ¡Qué desorden!

—Em… no, está bien. Iré sola.

—Bueno, ¿a qué hora te veo el domingo?

—¡¿Qué, no escuchas?! ¡Dije que iré sola!

—Bueno, a las cuatro entonces.

Maldito. Sabe que ese día no tengo nada qué hacer. Se supone además, que es el día de nuestras "citas". Hicimos una especie de arreglo en una jugada de _piedra, papel o tijera_ —en la que _él_ ganó— y se estableció como regla general que nos veríamos todos los domingos; con excepción de algunos casos especiales y particulares que discutiríamos entre ambos. Así que no podía negarme, tendríamos que ir juntos.

Traté de no malgastar el tiempo y aprovechar el viaje haciéndole preguntas para averiguar alguno de sus gustos.

—Y… ¿a ti también te gustan las camisas?

—Un poco.

—Y… ¿las medias? —Me miró ante la sospechosa pregunta.

Caminábamos por una de las veredas, cerca de algunas tiendas. Quise simular que vi algunos calcetines en algún lugar pero eran todos de calzados y… botas de nieve (¿?).

—Em… es que… ¿no se te enfrían los pies cuando duermes?

—Un poco. Por eso duermo en un _Kotatsu_.

—Qué envidia me das.

—¿Acaso Gin no tenía uno?

—Sí pero lo rompimos.

—Querrás decir que tú rompiste, ¿no es así?

—Olvidémonos del pasado, ahora hablemos del presente, ¿sí? —No sé qué fue lo que le causó tanta gracia que empezó a sonreír—. Bueno, ¿qué me dices de unas orejeras?

—¿Unas qué?

—Ya sabes, uno de esos pompones para los oídos, para que estén calientitos.

—¿Y cómo por qué me haces estas preguntas?

—¿Y qué te importa? Solo responde las preguntas.

—¿Qué estás planeando?

—Nada, es que… me di cuenta de que no te conozco muy bien. Así que quiero saber cuáles son tus gustos.

—Bueno, si es así… Me gusta la goma de mascar. Esa cosa que tú siempre masticas me parece un asco…

—¡Oye!

Y así, nos pasamos un largo rato hablando de cada uno de nuestros gustos. Le hablé de mi fascinación por las cosas dulces (influencia de Gin) y por el color rojo, mi _delicado_ apetito y mi increíble simpleza. _Él_ me contó sobre su devoción por molestar a Hijikata cada vez que lo ve —cosa que ya se ha dado cuenta todo el colegio—, su manía por hacer maldades y enojar a la gente, y escuchar música.

Después de visitar veinticinco tiendas y revolver todo el centro comercial, encontramos la maldita camisa para mi tutor. Terminamos comprando una negra —el color lo eligió _él_— con el cuello y bordes blancos. Si me lo preguntan, diría que era demasiado elegante para el "señor", pero como seguramente a su rubia prometida le gustará mucho, pensamos que no estaría demás darle algo lindo para variar.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? —Su pregunta desencajó totalmente con el clima frío y casi nevado de ese día.

—Bueno. —¿Qué, van a decir algo? ¿Cómo puedo rechazar si me ofrecen algo? No estoy loca.

Como supondrán, terminamos los dos enfermos y tapados hasta las narices, todo por culpa de _él._ Y a que no adivinan en dónde vino a quedarse para pasar su mal estar: sí, en mi casa.

—¿Por qué no te vas con Kondo? Ahora vives con él.

—Prefiero estar aquí —me dijo mientras se acurrucaba más en el _futón _que se había armado cerca de mi cama.

—¡¿Y por qué diablos tienes que estar en mi habitación?! Vete al comedor, donde deben estar los invitados.

—¿Es así cómo tratas a tu amado?

—¿Mi qué? Déjate de bromas, sal de aquí.

—No.

—¡Que salgas!

Ya no hubo respuestas, por más que le lanzara muñecos, almohadas, el despertador, un par de zapatos, una silla, etc; nada lo despertaba. El desgraciado se quedó profundamente dormido mientras le gritaba. No podía ser peor. Como no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados, fui hasta la cocina, llené una cubeta con agua —fría, claro— y… Gin no me dejó bañarlo. Malvado.

—¡¿Qué pensabas hacer, niña?!

—Nada, solo mojarlo un poco, para que se despierte.

—¿Estás loca? Métete a la cama y déjalo dormir.

—Pero Gin, está en mi habitación. Que duerma contigo, no lo quiero aquí.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso no eran novios ustedes dos?

—Sí pero no me gusta que estemos tanto tiempo juntos, además…

—Ah, no me interesa. Arréglate tú sola con tus cosas de pareja. Me voy a… a algún lado. Vuelvo a la tarde.

¿Pero qué le pasa a ese tipo? ¿No le da miedo dejar sola a su hija con un chico metido en su cuarto? ¡¿Qué país es este?! ¡¿En qué mundo vivimos?!

Me senté en mi cama indignada, enojada, frustrada, boicoteada…

—China, hazme el favor de hacer silencio, quiero dormir.

"¿Qué? No hice ningún ruido" pensé.

—Duérmete.

"Si no estuvieras en mi cuarto dormiría bien pero estás aquí".

—Haz como si yo no estuviera aquí.

Por un momento pensé que estaba contestando a mis pensamientos, era una locura.

"No puedo, tu presencia me resulta molesta".

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

"¡Todo! Para empezar no deberías estar aquí, vete con gorila-san, él te tiene que cuidar."

—A mí me gusta estar aquí.

"¿Solo para molestarme?"

—Sí.

No sé qué clase de broma era esa pero en verdad parecía que me contestaba a mí. Después terminé dándome cuenta de que en realidad estaba soñando y hablaba dormido. Quién lo diría.

No tuve más remedio que ir a acostarme. Si no descansaba corría el riesgo de sentirme peor.

En eso estaba alrededor de las diez de la mañana cuando de repente siento como si alguien me estuviese mirando fijamente, de forma insistente. No podía sacarme eso de la cabeza, era una sensación horrible e incómoda. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con unos círculos rojizos, muy cerca de mi cara. Cada uno tenía un pequeño punto negro en el medio, eran perfectamente redondos. Luego de unos pocos segundos, se movieron.

—China.

Pequé el grito de mi vida. No tuve más remedio que golpear con fuerza a lo que tenía delante de mí. ¿Qué era? ¿Un muñeco, un animal, un idiota?

—¡¿Qué mierd# te ocurre, infeliz?! ¡¿Por qué #$ %* te me acercas tanto mientras estoy durmiendo?! ¿eh?

—Tranquila, creí que tenías un insecto en la cara, eso es todo.

—¡Largo de de mi habitación!

—¿Por qué? No hice nada.

—¡FUERA!

Le lancé todo lo que tenía al alcance en ese momento por haberme asustado así. Después de un rato, me asomé para ver por dónde andaba y lo encontré desmayado cerca de la puerta de mi habitación. "Mejor, así ya no me molestará más". Lo até al _futón_ y éste a su vez al sofá. Así me aseguraría de que no vendría mientras dormía.

Bien, hasta aquí he llegado. La pregunta de mi _tema_ es: ¿qué demonios se le puede regalar a un sádico?

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Ojojo. Volví como lo prometí.

Bueno, no hay muchas aclaraciones que hacer, salvo para los que no hayan leído el anterior. Les contaré un poco sobre los personajes en este fic y de paso les aclaro la memoria a algunos—no es broma, yo casi pongo cualquier cosa, de no ser por mis hermanas lo habría hecho xD—:

-Gin está comprometido con Tsukuyo. Se casarán… algún día xD

-Soyo (la princesa amiga en el animé) está saliendo con un tal Jhony que me inventé. Explico esto porque tengo ganas: hay un capítulo del animé en el que Kagura ve anuncios en la televisión, compra cosas y hasta se pone a hablar como ellos (en tono yankee). La cosa es que mis hermanas y yo nos reímos mucho de eso. "Oh, Jhony. Oh, Jhony". Sí, sí, somos tres bobas pero nos causó tanta gracia que no pude evitar incluir a un Jhony en honor a ese capítulo xD.

-Hijikata es el rector del colegio, Kondo es prof. de educación física de los chicos y Otae de las chicas. Tsukuyo también es profesora, Sachan es rectora de otros salones, Otosé la directora y… no me acuerdo qué más. Luego iré haciendo más aclaraciones sobre sus ocupaciones.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. No pude evitar dividirlo en dos. No llegué con los tiempos y no se me está permitido escribir todo el santo 24/12 xD. En el próximo capítulo contaré lo que pasó después, qué fue lo que finalmente le regaló, etc.

Nada más por aclarar. Felices fiestas, que tengan un hermosa navidad y un muy buen comienzo para el año 2014.

¡Saludos!


	2. Segunda pregunta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva del señor Hideaki Sorachi. No lucro con este fic.

**Aclaraciones: **

**1-** Kagura, quien está registrada en una página llamada "yorozuya. com" —que es una especie de "yahoo respuestas"—, abre un nuevo tema en el sitio para realizar una pregunta y esperar a que los usuarios le respondan.

**2-** Los textos que estén en _cursiva_ y que hacen referencia a una persona, serán referidos siempre a Okita.

* * *

**Regalo de navidad para un sádico: Segunda parte**

* * *

Sasaharu35 pregunta:

Aquí estoy de nuevo por varias razones:

1-Para agradecer la gran cantidad de comentarios que me han dejado como sugerencia a mi pregunta.

2-Para agradecer los consejos que me han dado acerca de mi situación.

3-Y por último, para maldecir a todos aquellos idiotas que me contestaron con un "lo mejor que puedes hacer es regalarle un par de botas de nieve", que prácticamente fue el noventa por cierto de la gente. De cincuenta personas que me han respondido, cuarenta y cinco me han dicho lo mismo. ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué es lo que tienen este año con las botas de nieve? Además dejé especificado que NO tenía dinero suficiente para comprar tal cosa. ¡¿Están todos dementes?!

Solo cinco valientes y coherentes me han recomendado algo más o menos aceptable y acorde a mi bolsillo. Así es cómo decidí seguir el consejo de KaguraRuki —gracias por todo—.

Por algún extraño motivo, que no puedo explicar ni entender, a la cena de noche buena asistirían una decena de invitados.

—A ver, explícame de nuevo Gin. ¿Por qué vendrán taaaantas personas mañana? —le pregunté mientras caminábamos por una vereda del centro comercial.

—¿Y yo qué demonios voy a saber?

—¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Y quién va a saber entonces?

—Yo solo invité a Tsukuyo y ella, a su vez, invitó a Sa-chan, quien a su vez invitó a Zenzou y éste invitó a Hazegawa.

—¿Quién ese último?

—Ni idea.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? Eres un inútil, _sensei._ Eres el hombre de la casa, deberías imponer más respeto.

—Tú no hables demasiado que por tu lado también vendrán un montón de personas.

—A mí no me eches la culpa. Sabes que el _idiota_ vendría aún cuando yo no lo invitase. Y claro, como siempre viene Shinpachi a pasar las fiestas con nosotros, Otae también vendrá, y por ende Kondo —como todo buen acosador no puede faltar— y su amiga, que vendrá acompañada de su mascota personal, el tipo con la melena rubia. Con eso sumamos… trece personas —dije contando con los dedos.

—Momento —se sobresaltó alargando las primeras dos vocales—. ¿Cómo que trece? ¿De dónde sacaste ese número?

—Pues… no podemos dejar afuera a Tama-san, Otosé y Yamazaki.

—Entiendo lo de la vecina pero ¿por qué la vieja?

—Le prometí que podría venir para la cena de este año.

—Tonta —me dijo mientras me aporreaba en la cabeza con un periódico enrollado—. Esa vieja seguramente va a querer quitarme dinero.

—Le dices que se lo pagarás el año que viene.

—Qué chiste, solo faltan unos cuantos días para eso.

—Ahí está la trampa. Le dices "el año que viene" pero no dirás exactamente qué mes. —Me miró con sospecha y luego con desconfianza pero al final, aceptó la propuesta—. Bien, estoy de acuerdo con eso pero ¿por qué el inútil de Yamazaki también vendrá?

—Ah, eso sí que no sé. Solo me confirmó que vendría. —Me gané otro coscorrón con esa última afirmación.

—Y después te quejas de que habrá mucha gente.

—Mire señor, todo esto es culpa suya, ¿entiende?

—¿Y cómo puede ser mi culpa? ¿Me lo puedes explicar?

—Por la inflación. —Traté de dar la misma patética excusa que me había dado el _sádico_ una vez.

—¿La qué?

—Sí, sí. Es por la inflación del país.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—¿Acaso no sabes algo tan elemental como eso Gin? —negué con la cabeza, indignada—. ¿Qué se puede esperar de un profesor mediocre de Literatura y…? —Un nuevo golpe en la frente con sus dos dedos me hizo interrumpir mi explicación.

—Cállate. No necesito consejos de una niña. Además… se supone que cada uno de los invitados debía traer algo de comida para mañana. ¿Se lo dijiste a "tus" invitados?

—Algo así.

—¿Algo así?

—Les dije que traigan regalos y dinero.

—¿Incluso a la vieja?

—Bueno, ella no traerá la _lana_ pero sí un regalo. Me lo prometió por haberme portado bien en el año.

—No, no, niña. Lo que debiste haber pedido fue comida. ¡Comida! Si contamos a tu fenómeno de perro entonces seríamos 20 en total.

—Momento, señor. ¿Cómo es eso de "fenómeno"? Tiene nombre y se llama Sadaharu. No es ningún anormal ni nada. Es igual a los otros perros.

—Sí, claro. A veces me pregunto si en verdad ves bien o necesitas unos anteojos de un metro de espesor.

—Bueno, bueno. Pero de todas formas ya tengo la solución a la comida de Sadaharu.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es?

—Lo dejaré cerca del restaurante de la otra esquina.

—Mmmm no lo sé. La última vez se metió adentro, se comió todo lo que había en la cocina y nos echaron de por vida de allí.

—Ajá, sí. Pero esta vez cargaremos todo a cuenta de un tal Shigeshige.

—¿Quién es ese?

—No sé, encontré su nombre por ahí. Por lo que se ve, tiene bastante _lana_. Él se hará cargo de todo.

—Bueno, siendo de ese modo, entonces sí.

Justo en ese momento pasamos por una pequeña galería en donde vi un cartel con la cara del sujeto que mencioné antes. Decía algo de un festival en Tokyo y una procesión imperial en la que estaría presente. Menudo tipo, hasta hizo un _cosplay_ del Shogun; debe ser una idiota idealista.

Con todo aclarado, fuimos directo a una tienda de alimentos que tenía un maltrecho letrero que decía: "El precio más bajo de todos". Extrañamente, los empleados de la tienda no lucían tan bien como el exterior del local. Una camisa vieja y amarillenta, con el logo de la empresa, los identificaba perfectamente. Incluso me atrevo a decir que la cara de sueño y aburrimiento venían con el uniforme.

—Bienvenido a "Come-más" ¿Qué desea? —Ese fue el saludo más desganado y falto de emoción que jamás haya visto en toda mi corta vida. Era aún peor que las presentaciones de Gin a los nuevos alumnos.

—Queremos soja, arroz, col y sardina. Un kilo de cada cosa.

—Muy bien, enseguida se lo traigo. —Su voz chillona y sus palabras arrastradas me hacían dar sueño. Su apariencia entera daba la sensación de un pobre mendigo que sufría de anorexia.

—¿Qué vas a cocinar, Gin?

—Ni idea.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué compras todos esos ingredientes?

—No lo sé. Algo saldrá de todo eso. No te preocupes.

—Pero Gin, es noche buena. Tenemos que hacer algo especial, algo rico, algo que se pueda comer de verdad.

—¿Cómo dices? Mira, estos son los últimos yenes que tengo, niña. No me alcanza para nada más. Así que tendrás que ingeniártelas para hacer algo.

—¡¿Que qué?! ¿Yo? Sabes que no sé cocinar muy bien.

—Bueno, bueno. Qué más da… —Se quedó en silencio mientras se metía el dedo meñique en la nariz. Esperé unos cuantos segundos y nada.

—¿Y entonces?

—¿Y entonces qué?

—La comida.

—¿Qué pasa con la comida?

—¿Quién la va a preparar?

—Ah no sé. Ya lo veremos después.

—¡Gin! ¡Te dije que tiene que ser algo especial, algo rico, algo que se pueda comer!

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? Los demás traerán cosas también. Nos arreglaremos con eso.

—No, no. ¿Y si cocinan algo feo, algo que no es rico, algo que tiene mierd# adentro?

—¿Cómo van a traer algo así?

—Ah, yo sé que sí lo harían. No confíes en nadie, Gin. En nadie.

—Tonta.

—No, no, en serio. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Si yo cocino puede que hasta se prenda fuego la hornalla, como la última vez. ¿Te acuerdas de eso? Tuvimos que llamar a los bomberos y la vecina vino a ayudarme, yo…

—Aaaaaaah, ya entiendo. Tú quieres que comamos algo decente porque vendrá tu novio, ¿cierto?

—Mmmm más o menos.

—Pero si siempre come la basura que preparas tú, ¿por qué no lo haría mañana?

—Mentira, siempre vomita todo lo que yo le preparo. El muy desgraciado no sabe de modales.

—Bueno, bueno.

De nuevo se produjo otro largo silencio.

—¡Gin! —grité ya exasperada.

—Tsukuyo preparará la cena, ¿contenta?

—Aaaaaah, ahora entiendo. Por eso tan tranquilo, ¿no? Tsuki-chan lo arreglará todo, ¿cierto?

—Bueno… ella tampoco sabe cocinar muy bien pero… su comida está más pasable que la tuya.

—¿Cómo? No puedes casarte con una mujer que no sabe cocinar. Eso está mal, Gin.

—¡Hola! ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Bien, gracias, ¿y tú? —Gin se dio una palmada en la frente, no entendí bien por qué.

Luego de salir de la tienda con las bolsas, pasé a comprar el regalo del _sádico_ y nos fuimos a casa.

—Vaya, ¿así que eso le vas a dar?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —contesté algo enojada.

—No sé, creí que le comprarías unos calcetines.

—¿Por qué iba a comprarle eso?

—Porque hace frío.

—No, es algo muy… sencillo. Esto estará bien.

—No le gustará.

—A ver, ¿y qué le vas a regalar tú a Tsuki?

—No te lo puedo decir.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso es sobre esas cosas de adultos, eh? ¿Es eso? Eres un descarado, Gin.

—No, malpensada. No te lo puedo decir porque aún lo decido.

—¿Y en qué estás pensado?

—Algo de One piece o Naruto.

—No, que sea otra cosa. ¿Cómo le vas a dar eso?

—¿Y por qué no? Es decir, no será la colección completa pero al menos un tomo estará bien.

—No. Cómprale ropa, algo lindo.

—¿Un sostén?

—¡No!

—Un… un perfume. Sí, eso estará bien.

—Mmmm, no sé.

—Tú cómpraselo, le gustará.

—Bueno, eso será entonces.

Después de muchas preparaciones, una mañana entera de limpieza y colocación de adornos, el tan ansiado día por fin llegó. Para mi desgracia, el número de personas fue mayor al que esperaba. Para empezar, Yamazaki vino acompañado de Jhony y él trajo a Soyo. No es que no la quiera a ella, la hubiera invitado de no ser porque me dijo que estaría con su familia, pero definitivamente al tal Jhony no le veía buena pinta.

—A ver, a ver. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Justin?

—M-mi nombre es Jhony, Kagura. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—¿Ah sí? Creí que te llamabas Justin. Bueno dime, ¿por qué viniste?

—Pues… es que Soyo tenía ganas de verte y…

—Sí, sí. ¿Y qué trajiste, Dustin?

—Jhony.

—Lo que sea. Te veo con las manos vacías.

—E-e-es que Soyo tiene las cosas.

—¿Ah sí? Muéstrame.

—¡Hola Kagura-chan! Mira lo que trajimos —me dijo mi amiga sonriente, quien apareció de imprevisto desde algún rincón del planeta.

—¡Qué alegría verte! No creí que vendrías. —Claro que con ella mi postura fue otra.

—Pues no pero Jhony dijo que sería buena idea pasar un rato a saludar.

—Ah, qué bien. —Esa fue mi contestación: seca y fría, me salió de forma natural.

—No seas mala con él.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? No, qué va.

Tomé el pastel con crema blanca y frutillas que me había traído y lo deposité en una mesa que tenía justo atrás mío. Tenía la esperanza de esconderlo lo suficiente para poder comérmelo yo sola más tarde. Pero antes, había una cosa que me intrigaba más que cualquier comida: el regalo de Soyo. Estaba a punto de abrir el pequeño paquete que mi amiga me había dado cuando de repente escucho una voz muy familiar.

—¡China! —exclamó un _indeseable_ que apareció de la nada.

—¡Qué!

—No grites, estoy al lado tuyo.

—Bueno, tú me gritaste. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Quería saber dónde estabas. —¿Qué? ¿Hay excusa más patética que esa?

—Pues bien, aquí me tienes. —Quise volver a intentar la desenvoltura del paquete pero de nuevo fui interrumpida.

—¿No se supone que deberías esperar hasta más tarde?

—No, te equivocas. —Sin decirme nada más, me quitó la cajita que tenía entre las manos. Mis ojos siguieron automáticamente el círculo que había formado ese fatídico trayecto.

—¡¿P-pero qué haces, idiota?! Devuélvemelo, es mío.

—No, hasta después. Se supone que no lo debes abrir aún.

—Mira, si no me devuelves eso ahora mismo, te dejaré ahora, ya.

—¿Ah sí? Qué mal. —Sonrió con malicia. Siempre que lo hacía tenía algo en mente—. Entonces no podré darte tu regalo, qué lástima.

—¿Qué? Ah, es verdad. Tú me debes un po… —Sin previo aviso, sin una pizca de vergüenza y sin cordura, pegó su boca a la mía, logrando que me callara. Creo que está demás decir que mi cara se confundió perfectamente con mi polera roja y que luego de eso le di una patada descomunal en un tobillo.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —le pregunté muy enojada. No oí respuesta de _su_ parte. Creo que estaba demasiado ocupado saltando en un pie del dolor.

—China, me rompiste la pierna otra vez.

—No. No, no, no. Otra vez no. Estoy segura de que no fue tan fuerte… Quizás con un ungüento de Tama-san tú puedas…

—Ya, ya, china, Solo fue una broma.

—¿Una qué?

Bueno, creo omitiré lo que pasó después. Solo voy a decir que el _chihuahua_ bromista, quedó inconsciente durante… casi toda la noche.

En fin, la idea de la cena era precisamente eso: una comida entre "amigos" y luego a dormir. Pero muchos no captaron ese concepto y en poco tiempo se terminó convirtiendo en una especie de… fiesta que se alargó hasta las dos de la madrugada.

El sin fin de daños y estropeos que sufrió la casa fue lo de menos. Los disparates que hicieron a causa del alcohol fue lo más preocupante. Por un lado estaba Tsuki-chan, alias mi nueva futura mamá —horror de terminología, con una madre así para qué querer hermanos—. Por alguna razón, en medio de la noche y tras un par de botellas de _sake_, llamó a unas compañeras de un club llamado "Hyakka" y entre todas se encargaron de aporrear a mi pobre tutor.

Por otro lado, Kondo se pasó toda la noche "cazando" a una sola mujer: Otae. Siempre que lo veía estaba tras ella y con un nuevo moretón en la cara. Poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en una especie de… roseta de maíz. Tenía cientos y cientos de chichones en la cara, en el brazo, en las piernas y en todo el cuerpo. Era una roseta de carne viviente.

Lo que no me esperé fue que el tímido y callado Yamazaki persiguiera toda la noche a mi querida y atractiva vecina. Tama-san correspondía a cada uno de sus halagos y a sus intentos por complacerla con alguna bebida o con un bocadillo. Seguramente la muy tonta no se habrá dado cuenta de que el chico se quedó prendido de sus ojos en cuanto la vio. Pobre. Mujeres ingenuas, eso no está, ¿verdad? (¿?).

Tampoco faltó el desubicado que vino sin ser invitado y se quiso colar en la "fiesta" sin haber traído nada. No, no estoy hablando de Gin. Si esto no hubiera sido cosa suya, quizás sí sería él pero no. Se trata del profesor Zura, digo, Katsura. Él jura que fue invitado pero según mi tutor y la charla que tuvimos, no estaba en la lista.

—No puedo dejarlo entrar, señor —lo detuvo un tipo con anteojos negros y traje de cartón (¿?).

—¿Cómo que no? Pregúntele al anfitrión.

—Pues… verá, el jefe se encuentra ocupado ahora. Está con sus mujeres. No puedo molestarlo.

—Pero debe haber alguien más. ¡Ella! Pregúntele a ella —exclamó el sujeto de la peluca larga.

—¿Qué yo qué?

—¿Verdad que estoy invitado, lider?

—No.

—Ves, sí estoy… ¿qué? ¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso Gintoki no te avisó?

—No.

—Pero sí me dejarás parar, ¿cierto?

—No.

—Pero…

—No. Échalo ya Madao. Ya sabes qué hacer con sujetos así.

—Sí, señorita.

No tuve más opción que echar al _teacher_ Katsura. El jefe me mataría si dejaba entrar a personas extrañas y patéticas como él.

—Chinnna. —Y de repente, como por arte de magia, el _tipo_ se despertó de su laaaaargo sueño.

—¿Qué, no estabas dormido?

—No, gracias, esperaré un rato más. —¿Qué?—. Le dije a Kevin que no iba a poder.

—Ajá, sí, bueno. ¿De casualidad la chica rubia te dio algo raro de beber?

—Sí, creo que sí. —Me di una palmada en la frente—. Entonces estás borracho, ven. —Lo tomé del brazo, lo pasé por mis hombros y me lo tuve que llevar a mi cuarto porque era el lugar más tranquilo y el único al que no habían entrado aún.

—Este zoológico está muy prendiboo —balbuceó mientras yo lo arrastraba hacia el interior de la casa.

—No estamos en un zoo.

—¿Entonces cómo explicas a las fieras que vi afuera?

—¿Fieras?

—Sí. Vi una cosa peluda, grande y blanca.

—Ah, solo es Sadaharu.

—¿Sahawaru? ¿Qué es un Sacawaru?

—Es un perro. Es mi perro.

—¿Tienes un elefante?

—No, te dije que es un perro. Ah, ya. No tiene sentido hablar contigo.

Y de repente en el comedor, que se había convertido en toda una pista de baile, había más de treinta personas desfilando empapados de plumas y harina (¿?). Si lo llevaba arrastrando no terminaría nunca, así me lo colgué a los hombres y me hice paso entre tantos idiotas con "delicadas" patadas.

—Permiso, permiso.

Cuando al fin llegué, lo deposité en mi cama y luego lo tapé con algunas mantas.

—Te quedas aquí, traeré un poco de agua y algo de comer. Con eso se te pasará.

—No. —Escuché un susurro ahogado por parte de _él—. _Quédate.

—Volveré enseguida. No seas marica.

—Kagura… ven —me llamó casi dormido.

—Solo iré afuera a traerte algo.

—Ven… aquí.

Rodé los ojos imaginando que diría alguna estupidez típica de los borrachos. ¿No es muy joven aún para estar delirando por el alcohol? Pero viendo que no me dejaría ir me acerqué, me arrodillé a su lado y luego escuché las palabras más extrañas que podrían haber salido de _él._

—Kagura… te amo. —¡Dios! ¿Qué hice para recibir tal castigo? ¿Cómo es posible que me dijera eso ese día, en ese momento y en ese lugar?

Me dejó sorprendida, muy sorprendida. Aquello sin duda me dejó helada, sin palabras, sin movimientos, sin nada. Me había robado el alma por tan solo unos minutos.

—_Sádico_… —No podía respirar, no podía hablar, nada. Pero no hubo tiempo de decir nada más. Cerró los ojos y el cuarto entero quedó en silencio. La música se había apagado, las voces se habían callado, incluso los fuegos artificiales ya no se escuchaban—. Sougo… yo…

—Ey, china. Despierta de una vez.

Una corriente eléctrica me sacudió todo el cuerpo. Me sobresalté tanto con el llamado que abrí los ojos de repente y me incorporé de un salto. Me senté y pude ver el manchón del mantel sobre la mesa, la casa aún estaba en condiciones y medianamente limpia. Los invitados no eran tantos y no estaban emplumados y borrachos.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? Yo… no iba a decir que creías, lo juro. En realidad…

—Ey, calma. Estabas soñando.

—¿Qué?

—Te quedaste dormida en la mesa después del brindis. Te traje al sofá hasta que te sintieras mejor.

—¿Ah? —Yo seguía sin entender nada. Todo había parecido tan… real.

—Tomaste de la copa de Tsukuyo y luego de eso caíste desmayada. No debiste hacerlo, china. Esa cosa era muy fuerte. —Aún seguía exaltada y mirando con desesperación hacia los lados. Todo estaba intacto, no había música, solo unos pocos invitados porque la mayoría había faltado o ya se habían marchado.

—¿Qué hora es?

—La una.

—¿La una? ¿Me dejaste dormir tanto?

—Pues… te veías tan bien así que… no quise despertarte. —Me miró de nuevo con su cara de caniche aguado. Cómo odiaba que hiciera eso. Me daban ganas de abrazarlo tan fuerte hasta que se le salieran las tripas.

—Y… ¿no dijiste nada?

—¿Cómo qué?

—No sé, u-u-una cosa.

—No —dijo haciendo oscilar la "o", casi como si la cantara.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, seguro.

—Pero… oí tu voz.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué decía?

—Decías… que… —No pude contárselo. Era claro que solo había sido un sueño, nada más—. Ya no me acuerdo. ¡Ahhh! Todo me da vueltas —me quejé para variar y resaltar mi estado de confusión. Así sería más fácil ignorar lo que había dicho.

Traté de levantarme y, efectivamente, toda la habitación empezó a girar. De no haber sido por _él _me hubiera estrellado la cara contra el suelo. ¿Qué cosa era lo que se había servido Tsuki?

—¡Ey! Cuidado. —Sí, _él_ se reía de mi estado. Yo no la estaba pasando bien ni por un segundo.

Nos quedamos despiertos hasta las dos y media viendo los fuegos artificiales e intercambiando presentes. Yo, por su puesto, me quedé sentada en el sofá esperando reponerme mientras mi propio _perro _guardián se quedaba sentado a mi lado en todo momento. Solo se apartó de mí cuando fue a buscar mi regalo y para ir a buscar el suyo que estaba en mi cuarto.

—¿Qué es essto? —le pegunté alborotada al ver un enorme paquete envuelto frente a mí.

—Es tu regalo.

—No me digas que lo trajiste en eso. Lo estás asfiskiando. —Las palabras no dejaban de patinarme, ya casi no podía pronunciar bien lo que decía.

—No, nada de eso. Ábrelo. —Su voz… sonaba tan calmado, tranquilo, sereno. Me hacía dormir.

Como no tuve el buen tino de desenvolver el paquete, _él_ lo hizo por mí. En poco tiempo, frente a mis ojos tenía un gigantesco pony… de peluche. Muy astuto.

—Essto no es lo que yo pedí.

—Sí. —Otra vez entonó la última vocal cantando. ¿Por qué estaba tan encantadoramente calmado ese día?—. Me dijiste que querías un Pony pero no especificaste que estuviera vivo.

—Trammpozo. —_Él_ rió ante mi queja. Idiota.

—¿Y bien? ¿Puedo abrir mi regalo? —Asentí aún estupefacta con la jugarreta que me había hecho—. Ah, unos pantalones negros. Gracias. —Sentí el tono desanimado en su voz.

—No me vengas a decir que querías unas botas de nieve porrrque te golpearé.

—No, esperaba unos calcetines.

—¿Y por qué rayos querrrrrías unos calzetines?

—Porque hace frío.

—Idiota. Devvvvuélvemolo zi no te guzta. —_Él_ seguía riéndose de mí—. ¿Qué te cauza riza, eh?

—China, me gustas mucho. ¿Lo sabes? —Desvié la vista apenada, ¿por qué me decía eso y no lo "otro"?

—¿Ah sí? ¿Solo eso?

—¿Qué?

—Nada, estoy canzada. Quiero dormir.

—Está bien. Te llevaré a la cama.

—¿Qué? Eso se oyó baztante mal, ¿sabes?

—Puedo hacer que se oiga peor, si quieres.

—Gin te matará.

—Él está haciendo lo mismo. No creo que le importe que me aproveche de su "hija" ahora.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde está ese degenerado? ¿Dónde está?

—Está afuera, a la luz de la luna con su amada.

—¿Y qué está haciendo? ¿Qué le hace a ella? Lo mataré si hace algo indebido, depravado.

—Tranquila. Solo están abrazados mirando el cielo. —Lo miré con desconfianza y luego agregó—. ¿Quieres espiarlos?

—Por supuesto. No confío en ti.

Tal como prometió, me levantó en su brazos al estilo princesa —horror, solo lo permití esa vez y porque estaba muy mareada para caminar sin hacer ruido— y me llevó hasta un rincón, en donde había una pequeña rendija en una puerta. Desde allí pudimos ver todo el espectáculo. Gin llevaba puesta la camisa que le había regalado. Encima lucía un _kimono_ que no se había fajado, lo tenía abierta como si fuera una bata. Era blanca y en los extremos tenía dibujado unas olas celestes. A ella no la pude ver muy bien porque él la tenía abrazada delante suyo. Solo veía su rubia cabellera posada en el hombro de mi tutor. Allí, juntos, los dos parados frente al barandal mirando hacia el cielo. Se veían tan bien.

En un momento, ambos tuvimos la desgracia de presenciar algo que nos hizo sonrojar a los dos.

—Estoy seguro de que seremos muy felices aquí —escuché que dijo mi tutor con una voz dulce y serena.

—Sí, también lo creo. A Kagura… no le molestará eso, ¿o sí?

—No tendrá problema. Te amará tanto como yo te amo a ti. —Recuerdo que abrí tanto los ojos que casi se me salieron para afuera.

La contestación de ella no se hizo esperar con el típico "también te am#" y a continuación de este pequeño teatrito, le siguió el tan esperado beso. Fuera extremadamente raro verlos a esos dos en esa situación. Tan acaramelados y melosos. Y yo ahí, husmeando con ese _idiota _respirándome en el cuello. Giré mi cabeza exaltada y me encontré con sus ojos rojizos mirándome fijamente.

—Hola —me susurró de la nada.

No sé en qué momento me abrazó y me tomó entre sus brazos. Seguro estaba tan borracha que no me di cuenta y, como los dos estábamos arrodillados, no pude zafarme de ese agarre.

—Kagura… —volvió a murmurar. Había oído mi nombre a la perfección. ¿Lo diría?—. Vamos a la cama. —Tragó saliva—. Te sentirás mejor si duermes un poco.

—Ah, está bien. —¿Qué querían que dijera? ¿Que esperaba desesperadamente que me soltara otra cosa? ¿Acaso una confesión? No, para nada. No podría ser. Es decir, es razonable, solo llevamos unas semanas de estar juntos. Es muy pronto y… no tendría sentido.

—¿Aún te sientes mareada? —me preguntó cuando me acostó en la cama.

Todo me daba vueltas y vueltas. El techo parecía estar hecho de algodón. Cuando giré mi cabeza hacia un costado, lo encontré a _él_ con medio _futón_ armado.

—Gin te matará si duermes aquí.

—Él está con su mujer. Yo soy su preocupación número treinta y tres.

—¿Y cuáles serán las otras treinta y dos?

—Dos tú y las otras Tsukuyo. Tiene mucho qué pensar en ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sé? —Temí lo peor en ese momento. Un pequeño escuincle corriendo por toda la casa no era buena señal.

—No es lo que tú crees. Es por todo eso de la boda, eso es todo.

—_Sádico_… —La respiración se me fue hasta las nubes—. ¿No tienes algo para decirme?

—¿Cómo qué? —me dijo de lo más campante mientras miraba hacia arriba con sus manos puestas atrás de la nuca.

—No sé, c-como… algo importante. Tú sabes.

—¿Algo como que eres bonita y linda y tierna? —¿Tierna? Este chico está realmente ciego.

—S-sí. Algo como eso.

—Ah, pues eres bonita, linda y tierna. —Idiota. El rey de los idiotas.

—¿Nada más?

—Dime qué quieres que te diga y lo haré. —Me sobresalté, no podía decirle. Lo tenía que decir _él_ solo, por su cuenta. De lo contario no valdrían la pena.

—T-tú sabes. Eso de que pasarás el siguiente año conmigo y todas esas cosas. —Mentí para salir de esa incómoda situación.

—¿Tienes miedo de que rompamos? —Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso—. Descuida, me costó tanto hacer que me quieras que no voy a dejarte ir así nada más. ¿Entendiste? Al menos por todo el año que entra me tendrás al lado tuyo como una garrapata. —Supongo que es algo.

—No me agrada lo de "garrapata" pero sí me gusta la idea de… estar… ah, buenas noches.

—No, anda, dilo. —Me tapé con una manta hasta la cabeza—. Dilo o no te dejaré dormir.

—Me gusta a idea de estar con-contigo —dije sin destaparme.

Creo que me dio un beso en la frente o algo así porque escuché un pequeño "muack" del otro lado. Esperé un rato y luego espié para ver qué hacía. Se durmió en cuestión de segundos. Al rato ya estaba roncando y babeando la almohada. Qué sujeto.

—Es que me gustas mucho, _sádico. —_dije muy despacito y luego me di la vuelta en mi cama.

—También me gustas mucho —me contestó _él._ Mi cara bermellón y mi sorpresa repentina hicieron que quisiera salirme volando por la ventana. Maldito idiota, ¿por qué lo había escuchado?

Para año nuevo sucedió algo parecido. Vinieron muchos amigos a cenar, trajeron pasteles, bebida sin alcohol —fue requisito exclusivo— y luego fuimos al templo a rezar. El _idiota _se veía muy bien con el kimono rojo que le compré.

Escuchamos las ciento ocho campanadas desde allí, paseamos un poco, observamos los fuegos artificiales y luego fuimos a ver nuestra suerte para el año entrante.

Mi papelito decía: "Sin orgullo y con gran determinación, encontrarás el camino más efectivo hacia tus objetivos. Amor: te esperan grandes oportunidades y buenos comienzos. La sinceridad y la honestidad, deben reinar por sobre todas las cosas".

_Él_ no me dejó ver el suyo y definitivamente yo no le permití ver el mío. Será un secreto que guardaremos celosamente.

Bueno, eso es todo lo que pasó en estas fiestas. La pregunta entonces es: ¿Debería esperar "esas" palabras tan pronto de _él_? Es decir, no es que yo las quiera oír, no me interesan en absoluto. Pero si las dijera ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Debería contestar un "yo también" si no lo siento? ¿O quizás debería decir "gracias" y nada más? Aaaaah, me está matando eso. Maldito sueño el que tuve. Ojalá no lo hubiera tenido.

Muchas gracias por todo y ¡felices fiestas!

* * *

**Notas finales:**

No me maten xD.

Bueno, como verán, he dejado el final abierto. Esto seguirá en el siguiente especial de San Valentín. Uhh sí, se publicará en Febrero, qué mala leche.

Creo que no tengo más aclaraciones que hacer salvo la del final abierto.

Muchas gracias **KaguraRuki** por haber leído y comentado y por darme ánimos n.n

Por cierto, haré otro de esta pareja a pedido de mis queridas hermanas. Y uno de Kondo y Otae, también a pedido de ellas.

¡Saludos a todos y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! n.n


End file.
